Christmas with the Saturdays
by loosecat56
Summary: It's the Christmas season for the Saturdays. This year however Ulraj, Wadi, and Francis are staying for the holidays. What stories will they tell? Will Wadi be able to steal a kiss from under the Mistletoe? Who knows! Rated K for kissing. I do not own the cover I found it online.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick shout out to Icefresky. Yes I do remember Ulraj. We barely see more of him than Francis, so we have some more room for developement. I love the competitive nature of Zak and Ulraj's friendship and, for the moment, I am curious as to how he will respond to Francis. So yes, he will have an important role in this story.**

 **I do not own the Saturdays or Let it snow.**

 **Now that I've got that out of the way, grab a cup of hot chocolate, sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

 **(Or not. It's up to you.)**

 **"** Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is sooo delightful. And since we've got no place to go,"

 _Let it snow let it snow let it snow._ Zak thought with the song. He grabbed a crystal baby Jesus and hung it under a wooden dradel. the teenage boy stepped back and observed his handiwork. The Christmas tree had been strategically placed in the center of the room so it did not obstruct anything while taking center stage. Fiskerton was adjusting the star to his imagined specific requirement, but other than that the tree was fully decorated. Golden tinsel spiraled all the way down the tree, and ornaments of every shape, size, color, and religion covered its many branches.

Fiskerton made one final adjustment to the star and stepped back, pleased.

"Nice work Fisk." Zak smiled at his older brother, who immediately grinned in response. "Let's go see how Mom and Dad are doing."

Zak and Fiskerton left the living room and viewed their parents handiwork. Several hallways had holly hanging over the doors, especially around the elevators and entrances. Many of the windows were lined with Christmas lights, though not enough to give away the house's location. As they walked, Zak noticed that there were several plants with white or red berries suspended from the ceiling in hidden and inconspicuous locations. He couldn't remember what they were called, but he knew they were poisonous.

They found their parents in the kitchen. Doc was attaching the last of the lights to the window, and Drew was pulling out a tray of freshly baked cookies out of the oven.

"Hello sweetie. How's the tree?" She asked, putting the cookies on the table.

"Great. It's ready for presents and you guys can hang up the lights whenever you want." Zak responded. His eyes were stuck on the cookies, but quickly went back to his Mom's face.

"Good." Doc tacked the last part of the lights and stood behind Drew. "You boys can decorate the cookies while we decorate the living room."

Both parents started out of the room when Zak remembered a question that had been bothering him.

"Hey guys? Why were there nine stockings in the living room?"

Both parents stopped and exchanged a glance.

"You didn't tell him?" Drew asked.

"I thought you did." Doc replied.

They turned back to Zak.

"Ulraj and Wadi will be staying with us over the holidays. Francis might be here as well, if he decides to join us." Drew said simply.

"shweet." Fiskerton said.

"W-Wadi will be here?" Zak said, his face flushing red. He suddenly remembered the name of the strange plants hanging around the house. Mistletoe. If Zak bumped into Wadi right under one of those, he'd have to kiss her. It wasn't that Zak didn't like her, quite the opposite really. It was the awkwardness he dreaded, and what if someone caught them at it? If it was Ulraj, he'd never live it down.

"Will that be a problem?" Doc asked.

"No." Zak said, snapping out of his daze. "I'm cool with that."

Doc nodded, a slight smile on his face, and followed his wife into the hallway.

Zak and Fiskerton exchanged a glance as the door closed. They were having guests, for the first time, over the holidays. Things were going to be interesting. Zak felt a thrill of excitement. He would get to see his friends again, maybe even learn how Francis was coping with dimension travel.

"Jawi?" Fiskerton asked.

Zak smiled. "Yes Fisk, Wadi is coming over."

Fiskerton immediately folded his hands and made kissing faces.

"We aren't like that!" Zak blushed fiercely. "Come on, let's just decorate-" Zak turned and saw that roughly half the cookies had disappeared. As he watched, the light around a cookie distorted, then half of the cookie disappeared.

"Wha- Komodo! Bad Dragon!"

 **It seemed like a good idea to end with a joke. This is the kind of stuff that usually goes through my head, Myunchers being the exception of the norm. I think.**

 **Working on the cover. I do most of my stories on my iPad, and the image manager doesn't take things from my photo stream.**

 **We don't know what religion the Saturdays have, if they have any at all. (I count Aethism as a religion.) It makes sense to me that they would have a jack-of-all-trades kind of Christmas.**

 **Please don't get on me about political correctness. If you are offended then just don't read my work or ignore it. I mean this in the politest way possible and intend to extend the same courtesy to the other writers.**

 **That's all I got for now. I might add another chapter soon. Until then, Merry Christmas and happy holidays. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wahoo! First reveiw for a Saturday Fict! Thank you so much jimelization for telling me what you think. Razorwind 237, jimelization, I will do my best to make sure my story stays worthy of its place in your favorites.**

 **I don't own the Saturdays. Nope nope nope. I do own the reoccurring Marina. Yep yep yep. But she is not staying long so don't get too attached.**

* * *

 **Later edit: I cannot believe what has happened in the last year. My characters went through serious revisions and while I was away this little story has started to bloom. I couldn't be prouder. :D**

 **I'm revamping everything right now, and that means this story is going to be revised in how Marina and Francis act. As well as greater focus on showing rather than telling. Beyond that there's going to be a monthly update. I figure the second chapter is probably the best place to tell Y'all since it's going to need this treatment the most.**

 **Also I removed the other chapters until their revisions are finished. They should be back up in a day or two given my new pattern. Roughly a week or so at most.**

 **Enough from me. On to the show!**

Zak stepped back and admired his handiwork. He was in the storage closet used so often for sneaking off on his parents adventures. For now, however, it was being used for less mischievous purposes. Zak had placed his gifts in typical brown boxes of all types and arranged them with the other items in the closet. He puposely left a small ribbon marking them as presents in case his parents did an inventory check before the big day. He still hoped they wouldn't and was determined to employ every delaying tactic he could.

"Hey mini- man, just finished hiding your gifts?"

Zak looked at the speaker. His Uncle Doyle was leaning in the doorway, a cocky grin on his face.

"Yeah, and no I won't tell you which ones yours."

Doyle chuckled. "I wasn't going to ask. Francis and some weird girl are at the gate. She asked to see you specifically. I don't think she realizes we're the only ones here besides Zon."

Zak smiled ruefully at his Uncle. Drew had taken the griffon and was out picking up Ulraj and Wadi. Doc had taken Fiskerton and Komodo to the nearest town (which was quite a drive) to do their own Christmas shopping.

Zak exited the closet and the two of them started down the hallway. The conversation uninterrupted.

"Weird how?"

"Just, unusual." Doyle paused to think for a second. "No, she's unique. The same way you are. Black hair with white stripes, ancientish clothing, creamy brown skin. Dark brown almost black eyes. Really pretty." Doyle ruffled Zak's hair affectionately. "Might even outdo Wadi."

"We aren't like that." Zak immediately retorted. He picked up the pace. If Marina was here, then she might have something important to tell him. Maybe she found someone who was able to remove Francis's tracking device. Maybe Francis could finally stop 'dimension hopping' as Marina called it and return to his home dimension without fear of repercussion.

Maybe, he hoped, just maybe.

* * *

Zak found Marina and Francis at the invincible force field outside. No one could say the teen wasn't surprised by what he saw.

Francis had lost his usual green, professional style and was now wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt. As Zak got closer he saw a small scar on Francis's chin. Briefly Zak wondered how he got it, then decided he would ask later. He then focused his attention on the teenage girl standing next to the ex-agent.

Marina No-name matched Doyle's physical description exactly, and she was indeed wearing ancient-ish clothing instead of her usual outfit. It seemed to comprise mostly of tanned leather with fur on the trim and hood. She kept shifting and looking around in an uncomfortable manner. As if she felt she didn't belong for...various reasons.

Zak sympathized. Where he had been imbued with the soul of Kur as a baby, Marina had been kidnapped at the age of eight and implanted with a chip. Which acted like a neural parasite. She got free from its grasp somehow, and usually traveled with Roven and Kiyi. For some reason they weren't by her side.

"Hey Zak! Can we come in?" Marina waved.

"Sure." Zak pressed his hand to a panel on the nearby wall, momentarily dissolving the force field so the two dimension travelers could step through. "I didn't realize you planned on staying with us M."

"I'm not. I'm just here to help Francis with some stuff. Who's this?"

"Oh, uh, this is my Uncle Doyle." Zak said, suddenly nervous. He remembered Marina's response to Dr. Beeman. Though Doyle was cool, he might scare Marina in some way. Zak had fought her himself, without her powerful magic, and walked away sore. What would happen if Doyle...?

"Sup." Doyle extended his hand. Marina took a step back. Looking between his hand and him. He looked unfazed and dropped the gesture.

"Great. Now that we all know each other can we step inside?" Francis asked with his usual disdain. "The sooner I hide my gifts, the sooner she can go."

" _You_ brought gifts?" Zak and Doyle said in unison.

Francis sighed and glared at Marina, who promptly folded her arms and returned the look. "It wasn't my idea." He said simply.

Zak and Doyle exchanged a glance. Then led the way into the house.

"If you're not staying with us, where are you planning on staying?" Doyle asked, activating the elevator. "A kid like you probably shouldn't be out alone."

"We found a dimension filled with dragons. The people there are Vikings, and are really nice!" Marina seemed to bounce on the toes of her feet as she spoke. Jostling Zak and Francis as the elevator rose.

Zak gave Francis a hesitant glance. "So... any progress on the tracker?"

Francis sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. A move that adjusted the new orange goggles he was wearing. "No. However we found a spell that prevents it from working. We spent almost a month drifting around my people's- their base. No one seemed to notice so we came over. It will wear off in three weeks."

"Cool."

The elevator doors opened with a ping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Apparently the once a month prediction was more accurate than I thought. Which means I'll be done revising this December. If you guys haven't read ch. 2 yet I'd recommend doing that as that's where the revisions started.**

 **Thank you pradahigh and Jimalization for your comments last year. Sorry I haven't kept my promise about publishing every Christmas. I have a difficulty with these things that I'm working on overcoming.**

 **Now then, on to the show!**

"Wow," Marina breathed. She stepped out ahead of everyone. Doyle followed her close behind.

"So why is Roven having Marina stay in a Viking village?" Zak asked as he Francis stepped out of the elevator.

"Because he and Kiyi were called away on political business and the cultures were similar enough that he felt comfortable having her stay there." Francis replied. "And don't worry about the people there. Most of them are friendly to an annoying degree. Hiccup especially. She'll be fine."

"Is that a tinge of concern I hear?" Zak teased, Poking Francis in the shoulder.

"Ha ha, keep your head on I'm getting there." Francis knocked his hand away. Then looked back into the room. His mouth opened a little. "Wow," he said softly. "your parents are incredible decorators."

Zak looked at the tree. His parents had woven green and red lights crisscross to the golden tinsel. They had rearranged a few of the decorations so they fit in a diamond shaped pattern between the tinsel and the lights. The result was a shining beacon of warm light in the center of the room.

"Yeah, I guess they are." Zak shrugged. His eyes slid from the tree to where Marina was- the door to the family quarters closed with a hiss. Doyle had apparently followed after her. "Whoa. Does she sneak off like that often?"

"Sometimes. Doyle will probably lose track of her sooner than he thinks." Francis shifted his position. He started towards the couch before stopping "Ah, can I?" He sheepishly asked, gesturing towards it.

"Sure," Zak sat down on the couch and gestured for Francis to sit next to him.

"Thanks." Francis sat and folded his hands in his lap. For a brief moment an awkward silence held between them.

"What happened-" Zak started.

"Can you-" Francis began. They both stopped. "Can you explain why you celebrate Christmas to me?"

Zak rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you of all people should know-"

"I know about the birth of Christ. Thank you. I meant why _you and your family_ celebrate the holiday."

"Oh," Zak frowned. "I don't know. Probably because everyone does, and its just tradition."

Francis sighed and leaned back. "Predictable as always."

They sat there in the silence. Watching the shining tree.

"I'm done!" Marina's voice startled the boys out of their silence. She gave them a goofy smile as she approached. "I hid them exactly where you said to. Are you sure you have everything you need?" Marina summoned a portal and a briefcase landed at her feet. "I can give you my spare pencils if you like-"

"No. Thank you." Francis picked up the suitcase.

"Alright, have a good time. See you Zak." Marina opened a larger portal and stepped through. Just as Doyle came out of the family quarters.

"Hey have you- shoot."

"Told you," Francis said.

 _Beep beep._

Zak pulled out his cryptopedia and turned it on. The hologram opened up, and showed a text from Drew. _ETA ten minutes._ "Mom's back!"

"Oh good, more people." Francis grumbled.

"Did you remember to wear an extra belt?" Doyle teased, leading the way towards the hanger.

"Three," Zak held up his shirt to show Doyle the three thin belts holding his pants up on top of his regular one. "Wadi won't get me this time."

"Wadi," Francis started, "the thief? She has a thing for stealing belts?"

Doyle looked back at him with a smirk. "I thought your people had a file on everyone."

Zak glanced back at Francis just in time to see him blush. "We- they- do. I'm just trying to orient myself."

"Riiiiight," They passed through the intercom center and into the hanger. Where Doc was already waiting.

"Oh good, everybody's here." He smiled at Francis before hitting a button on a nearby panel. Moments later the hangers large doors slid open and the Griffon glided in.

 **This one's a bit short. I couldn't write very well after this point, and started to come up with idea's for the beginning of the next chapter instead. Hopefully it will turn out better than this one.**


End file.
